Question: Is ${908739}$ divisible by $9$ ?
Answer: A number is divisible by $9$ if the sum of its digits is divisible by $9$ . [ Why? First, we can break the number up by place value: $ \begin{eqnarray} {908739}= &&{9}\cdot100000+ \\&&{0}\cdot10000+ \\&&{8}\cdot1000+ \\&&{7}\cdot100+ \\&&{3}\cdot10+ \\&&{9}\cdot1 \end{eqnarray} $ Next, we can rewrite each of the place values as $1$ plus a bunch of $9$ s: $ \begin{eqnarray} {908739}= &&{9}(99999+1)+ \\&&{0}(9999+1)+ \\&&{8}(999+1)+ \\&&{7}(99+1)+ \\&&{3}(9+1)+ \\&&{9} \end{eqnarray} $ Now if we distribute and rearrange, we get this: $ \begin{eqnarray} {908739}= &&\gray{9\cdot99999}+ \\&&\gray{0\cdot9999}+ \\&&\gray{8\cdot999}+ \\&&\gray{7\cdot99}+ \\&&\gray{3\cdot9}+ \\&& {9}+{0}+{8}+{7}+{3}+{9} \end{eqnarray} $ Any number consisting only of $9$ s is a multiple of $9$ , so the first five terms must all be multiples of $9$ That means that to figure out whether the original number is divisible by $9 $ , all we need to do is add up the digits and see if the sum is divisible by $9$ . In other words, ${908739}$ is divisible by $9$ if ${ 9}+{0}+{8}+{7}+{3}+{9}$ is divisible by $9$ Add the digits of ${908739}$ $ {9}+{0}+{8}+{7}+{3}+{9} = {36} $ If ${36}$ is divisible by $9$ , then ${908739}$ must also be divisible by $9$ ${36}$ is divisible by $9$, therefore ${908739}$ must also be divisible by $9$.